


I'll wait for you

by TawaDork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel wants to be there for Sam, High School Student Gabriel, High School Student Sam, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hurt Sam, Non-Hunter Dean, Non-Hunter Sam, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Sadness For Everyone, Sam Deserves to be Happy, Sam just wants to go to college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TawaDork/pseuds/TawaDork
Summary: Sam was in his last year of high school and to his surprise he was hating it so far.see how sam deals with his school work, stress, family issues and maybe sort of crushes on a fellow classmateI'm not good at writing summarys so you'll just have to trust me.I promise you, you won't regret reading this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter short but that's because this is more of an introduction to the story but next chapter will be longer and it's where the real story begins.

Sam was in his last year of high school and to his surprise he was hating it so far.

School was never really easy for Sam well mostly because of how much him,his brother Dean, his Dad and Mother moved in one school year but that was only the half of it.

He never really had any friends. Sure he had one maybe two at most but not any he could really connect to on a personal level but half of that was his fault, or so he thought. 

he had anger issues and that kept him from making friends and along with he was always that one kid that sat at the back of the class keeping everything to himself, he was different and he liked it that way. 

Nobody ever bothered him or asked him for his stuff. He was never really in the drama that was always going on in Schools but he like it that way and it was easy to focus on his school work and get good Grades.

"Focus on your work-get thur the rest of the year-say goodbye to this school forever." That's what Sam kept telling himself and for the most part, it worked.

But that all changed when he walked into his fourth period classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's teacher assigned a project which they have to work in partners which they have two weeks to work on  
> \---------------------------
> 
> Sam goes to the library to study but that quickly changes when the one and only Gabriel decides he wants to flirt his way into meeting Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter a little longer than last one 
> 
> Welp
> 
> Enjoy

It was half was thur the school day as Sam walked to his fourth period classroom. 

He didn't need to stop by his locker because had all the things he needed for his class which was language arts. 

Once sam reach the classroom he walked in and sat at his desk which was in the back row next to a window. 

Sam sighed as he got out the supplies he needed for his class. 

Soon the rest of the students came and they started class. "Alright class" his teacher spoke in a loud voice making sure he had everyone attention. 

"For the two weeks you'll be working on a project, that you'll get to work with a partner with which I'll be picking for you."  
"what you'll be doing for your project is you'll be taking the Cracker book we've been reading and picking a chapter we read in class and making a model to summarize the chapter then you and your partner will each have to write an essay explaining what going on in your model. I want these models to have details I do not want them looking like kindergarten arts and crafts." 

Sam put his head on his desk groaning. He hated working in partners especially when the teacher picks them. He always ends up with the kids that never do their share of the work. 

As the teacher finished his lecture the bell rung which meant that class for dismissed. 

The teacher gave each student a pice of paper that explain what the project was and had the name of who they would be working with.

Sam sat up and grabbed his notebooks. He looked at the paper and read the name at the bottom to see who he had as a partner.

"Gabriel.? Who the hell is that.? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.."   
Sam said to himself as he got out of his seat and walked out the classroom.

 

\-------------------------------

Sam never ate lunch in the cafeteria, it was too noisy for him so instead he just goes to the library to study by himself and that's exactly what he was doing today.

Sam enter the library and walked to the to tables in the back and sat at table he usually sits at and started working on his homework. 

Sam was too focus on his work not noticing a figure staring at him.  
"Are you Sam Winchester?"

Sam flinch a little hearing his name being pronouns without his knowledge. He looked up to see the most beautiful face he's ever seen.

"Yeah, that's me.." Sam said continue staring at the other male. 

God he must of look like a creep..

"Thank god, I was just about to stop looking for you."

Sam sat up straight. "Wait are you Gabriel Novak, like the one I'm supposed to be Partners with.?"

"In the flesh." Gabriel sat down on the opposite side of Sam and lean back in his chair. "You know, you're cuter than I imagined." He smirks at Sam. 

Sam looked down at his paper to hide his blush that creep up on his face. "I..uh..Thanks I guess.." 

Gabriel smiled at Sam as he went in his book bag and got out a bag full of lollipops. "You do realise this is a library. You're not supposed to eat in here." Sam took the candy bag out of his Gabriel hand before he made a mess over all of Sam stuff. 

"I won't tell is you won't." With that Gabriel took the bag back and started unwrapping one of the lollipops. "So, where ya from,how many sibling do you have?, did you get your looks from your mom or dad?" Gabriel chuckled.

"I uh, wow. You sure do ask a lot of questions." Sam smiled at Gabriel. "But we should really focus on the project it's due in two weeks." Sam reminded Gabriel.

"Yeah two week. We have a few days until then." Gabriel pull out a pice of paper and wrote his phone number on it. 

"We can work on it this weekend." He gave the paper to Sam. "Welp, see ya Sasquatch." He pick up his stuff and winked at Sam before walking away.

"I'm in way over my head.." Sam whispers to himself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update ever weekend because that's when I have the most free time so new updates every weekend 
> 
> If you see any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them!
> 
> Any type of comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally texts Gabriel but that is soon interrupted by dean

The rest of the week flew by fast for Sam and it was now a Friday and Sam had learn three things ever since he met Gabriel.  
One, He and Gabriel have three classes together. Two, apparently Gabriel likes to joke around and play tricks on people some might say he's a trickster. And three, he might be falling in love.

Sam was now home lying in his bed checking his nonfictions on his phone when he relies something.

"I haven't put Gabriel in my contacts yet." Sam blurts out to himself. It wasn't exactly a surprise to Sam he was just avoiding it, not because he was nervous well, that's exactly what is was. He was nervous but he wasn't gonna admit it. 

Sam got out the pice of paper Gabriel wrote his number and type it into his contacts and messaged him.

You: Hey it's Sam.

Gabe: Hiya Sam you miss me?

You: no, I just forget to send you my address.

Gabe: I know that's not the whole reason you miss my beautiful face~

You: stop Gabriel that text just made me cringe.

Gabe: pfft whatever just send me your address so I can hurry up and get over there.

Sam smiled at the text as he sent Gabriel his address not noticing Dean creeping up behind him.

"Hey Sammy, who you texting?" Dean ask unexpectedly.   
Sam quickly put his phone down and turn around facing dean. "That's none of your business, get out of my room!" Sam said half annoyed at his brother for walking in his room without knocking first.

"Does mom and dad know you're letting someone spend the weekend at our house?" Dean questioned Sam smirking a bit.

"Yes they do know for a matter of fact, I told them yesterday and they'd said it was okay as long as he slept in my room." 

"So it's a boy?" Dean said raising a eyebrow.   
'Shit i said too much' sam thought to himself. "Yeah, so? You better get out of my room before I tell mom and dad about your BOYFRIEND." Sam shouted that last part of his sentence on purpose. 

"Fine." Dean said then there was a moment of silence.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short the next chapter will be longer and that's the chapter where we'll see how there weekend together plays out


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam falls decided to take a nap before Gabriel gets there but ends up ignoring the alarm he set for himself to wake up and Gabriel arrived at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter a little longer I tried 
> 
> Welp with that being said
> 
> Enjoy

Dean walks out Sam's room leaving sam by himself. "I wonder when Gabriel will be coming" sam thought. Sam looked at his clock that was hanging up on the wall. It read 5:00pm he'll probably be coming soon.

To pass the time Sam decided he'd take a nap. He made sure to set his alarm to wake him up in ten minutes so he'll be up when Gabriel gets here.

He went under the covers and quickly drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------

 

Gabriel looked at the address sam sent him. Lucky for him it wasn't too far from his house, he could walk there, now all he needed was to get out his house with anyone asking any questions which was never.

Gabriel put on his shoes and grabbed his bag he packed and tiptoe down stairs trying not to make any make any noise. 

He almost made it out the house until he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Where are you going?" 

Gabriel turned around and saw his younger brother Castiel sitting on the couch.

"Heya Cass, what are you still doing up? Isn't it pass your bedtime?" Gabriel asks trying to change the subject.

"It's only 5:00 and dad doesn't assign bedtimes for us anymore." Castiel stare at him with wearing his normal expression as always. 

"I'm going to a friends house over the weekend." Gabriel said looking at his brother.

"Does dad know you're leaving?" Castiel asked.

"No, he doesn't know but you can tell him for me right? And while you're at it tell Luci too, thanks I gotta go bye!" Gabriel ran out the house and shut the door behind him before Castiel could say anything else. 

 

When Gabriel reached Sam's house he knocked on the door and waited. After about after a minute or two of him waiting the door open a there stood a lady with long blond hair,she was wearing white dress and was the same height as Him. Gabriel guessed she was Sam's mother. 

"Oh, you must be Gabriel! Sam told me so much about you! Come in!" Mary smiled at him.

Gabriel smiled back know feeling feeling more relaxed. He walked into Sam house and boy it sure was clean in here. "Thank you miss Winchester." 

"Please no need to be so formal, you can call me Mary, Sam should be in his room, go all the way down the hallway and it's the door to your left." Mary smiled and walked into the kitchen. 

"Okie dokie" Gabriel walked up the stairs and went to Sam's bedroom door.

"Should I knock? Nah I'm not gonna knock" Gabriel thought to himself as he flung the door open. "Hiya Sam- Gabriel cut himself off when he saw sam fast asleep on his bed. 

Gabriel shut the door and sat on the floor next to Sam's bed sitting his bag beside him. 

Gabriel turn around and started watching the sleeping moose. "God he looks so peaceful sleeping." Gabriel said quietly to himself

He stayed like that for a few minutes, watching Sam's chest go slowly up and down while he sleeps and how his hair covers some of his sleeping face, but then he got bored. Not from watching Sam it's was just that sooner or later sam would wake up and see Gabriel staring at him then Sam well get embarrassed and hit him on his head with something like a book because Gabe was watching him while he was sleeping.

To avoid that Gabriel turn on Sam's TV and changed the channel to adult swim and started watching whatever show was on to pass the time.  
"Hopefully Sam wakes up soon." Gabriel thinks to himself as he watches TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey
> 
> Did you enjoy the tiny little fluff I put in there 
> 
> Instead on waking Sammy he's decided to watch him  
> (( now you can tell me if that's creepy or cute))
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I didn't make up Mary's height I actually did some research and it said that the actress that played her (( Samantha smith)) was the same height as the actor who played Gabriel (( Richard))
> 
>  
> 
> Any type of comments are welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them 
> 
> With that being said  
> Welcome on to the feels train!
> 
> Ps. Mary is alive in this story


End file.
